My Bad Boy
by WriterOfEvil
Summary: Yassen saved a girl once. Unfortunatly, this girls father got killed on the same day. She is looking for revenge, and MI6 is willing to help her out. But what when a certain assassin crosses her path? She can't seem to forget those blue eyes. Yassen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: _I do not own Alex Rider, there is no money made by this. I just like to entertain... Further more this is my first 'Alex Rider' Story. So for all you fans i'll try to do my best, but people please bare with me. Please to review and comment, so I can work on improving my skills. And I hope you enjoy this as much as I will... Thanks so much ^_^_

* * *

**Such a Cliché**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"This isn't over"_

She muttered, her tiny hands were clenched into fists and she kept her eyes on the ground, so that he would not see the different emotions that afflicted her face all at the same time. She was not like him, she knew that just by looking at him. He was so mature all together, so in control and yet so relaxed at the same time. He didn't seem afflicted by what he just happened. He had killed a man.

There she was sitting on the edge of the road, when this guy showed up out of no where. At first he had been friendly, asking her if she knew where her daddy was, and if she could take him to her. But when she answered that she did not know, and that she wasn't allowed to talk to strange men, he became slightly angry with her.

Alice being alice, had no idea why he was acting the way he did, she was just a small town girl, that was brought up a little by over protectively.

Later on she would find out that her father thought it was best that way. It was bad enough people were after him, but going after his family was out of the question.

The sounds of footstepped died away, and slowly she allowed herself to look up. The man to whom they had belonged too, did not turn around.

He just stood there, emotionless. A frown appeared on her tiny face. How could he be so cool? She didn't get this man at all, and yet at the same time she saw right through him. Was that even possible?

_"Yes, Alice, it is. Go back to school. You don't belong to te same world as me. You should forget about me."_ Well this sure sounded familiar. where had he used those words again? Oh yeah, now he remember, with the Rider kid. Alex, yes of course, how could he forget? _"It's best you did"_ he muttered, his words fading on the wind. Alice never the words he had spoken, but she did caught a glimps of those distinctive blue eyes.

The stranger had taken her without warning, throwing her over his shoulder, telling her to keep quiet. Of course, she didn't. She couldn't She did was any frightened girl would have done, she screamed bloody murder. Those hard eyes... Suddenly she found herself staring right into the intense blue eyes of her rescuer. Where he had come from she didn't know, but he was like an angel, coming to her aid. A peculiar looking angel, but she never had considered herself normal anyway, so why should he be?

_"I'll never forget you" _A bitter smile formed on his lips once he had heard her utter the words, but his back was once again to her. He began to walk.

Alice knew this was it, there was no stopping him from leaving her now. She was save. There was nothing what she could say that would keep him there.

Why did she want that anyway? She didn't even know the man, they had just met. So many emotions, she did not understand. Perhaps never would...

Though Alice knew one thing for sure, he was a good man, this stranger. One with a heart of gold, at least, for the ones closest to him.

She had been lucky, she realised.

The struggle that followed, after she had been rescued, was one to never forget. It was like the two men had know each other, but could the world really be that small? Words were being yelled in a foreign tongue, fists flew through the air, and struck both of the men. Blood flowed freely, and in the end a big bang finished it all.

She should have been afraid once she had seen a glint of metal in the sunlight, but for some reason she was not. And come the end, when one of the men lay death in a pool of his own blood, she simply sent out a silent prayer to God.

Never did she panic...

And now, she would never see him again. Never know who this mysterious man had been. This all would appear to have been a dream, or a nightmare, depending on which way you looked at it. But she would never forget those eyes, those cold stone blue eyes, as he quickly dissappeared out of her life.

_"That's your choice." _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: _I do not own Alex Rider, there is no money made by this. I just like to entertain... Further more this is my first 'Alex Rider' Story. So for all you fans i'll try to do my best, but people please bare with me. Please to review and comment, so I can work on improving my skills. And I hope you enjoy this as much as I will... Thanks so much ^_^  
Oh yeah before I forget, I noticed how short this one is yet again, and I'm going to try to make the next one longer. I know I'd like it when the chapters are long, so i'll be working on that!_

* * *

Out of Character

**Chapter Two**

* * *

In a pair of sneakers and faded blue jeans he was making his way along the side of the road. There wasn't any sign of life for miles.  
Honestly, why had his car broken down? Why him? Why now? It was not like he had nothing better to do. Now there he was, stranded on the side of the road, in some remote part of Scotland. Good thing he remembered to bring his phone, if only he had remembered to charge his phone.  
And with the battery half dead, that meant he could only make one call, one call to get his sorry ass out of this mess.

The strangest thing was though, that he didn't make his usual call to Scorpia. He was going too, but when his fingers were about to dial the number he suddenly changed his mind and dialed another.  
It was just a short call, a quick hello and explaining where he was, before the phone went dead. Now he could only pray that his message had come across.  
Sighting loudly he shook his head, figuring he would probably hate himself in the morning.

He winced as part of his torn clothing brushed past the deep cut located on his right upper arm. He had tried to bandage it up, but blood was still seeping through.  
And he didn't even want to think about the couple of badly bruised ribs, that made it hard for him to breath normal.

What had happened you ask? Someone had tried to kill him, he was sure of that. Especially when he later found out that his brakes had been cut. He had been lucky the brakes gave out when they did, for if they had given up a little earlier, he would have taken a nosedive of a cliff. He glanced once at the expensive watch around his wrist, and discovered that he had been walking for more than an hour now. And still not a car had past him, talking about remote. Getting home what just damn right imposible. Something wet landed on his cheek, making him glance upwards to the sky. And yes, there it was. To make matters worse it was going to rain. Boy this really wasn't his day. Perhaps God finally was making him pay for all the bad things he had done in his life. Hahah, he couldn't help but laugh, the thought alone was crazy.  
He didn't believe in god.

*A little later*  
A black ranger rover came driving around the corner, though not the engine but the music was what caught his attention. Boys like Girls from Great Escape was playing on the radio. Of course, he had made the wrong phone call. Rolling his eyes, he stopped walking and made the age old sign that hitchhikers made when they wanted to get a ride. For a moment the car seemed to be driving straight past him, but the thought hadn't yet entered his mind, before the owner of the car suddenly hit the brakes, put it in revers and drove a few feet back until it stop almost next him. A big black door opened and a voice came from inside

"_Get in"  
_They drove in silence for a while, before Alice finally caved in under pressure.

"_Ok I give up, what happened?" _Yassen on the other hand pretended not to hear. He just kept staring out of the window, still what pissed with himself that he let this happen. He should have been more careful, a guy like him has many enemies. One wrong move and it will cost you your life.  
To be honest, he wasn't ready to be dead just yet. There was just too much to do.

"_Hey Russian guy, I'm talking to you." _Alice spoke, as she turned down the radio. _"Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to guess?" _She glance sideways at him, only to find him staring back with a blank face. _"I will you know" _The same blank face stared at her from out the corner of her eyes, he wasn't going to tell the arrogant bastard. Well two could place this game. He was thrown into his seatbelt, when the car suddenly came to a direct stop. Apparently Alice had pulled the handbrake, causing the car to come to a direct seconds she was on his side of the car, prying open the passengers door. One look inside told her something was wrong with him, he was somehow sitting in a what seemed a very uncomfortable way. Whatever made the man take that position? She wondered. Then her eyes fell on the small stain of blood, that was slowly starting to seep through his previous bandaging.

"_Yassen you're hurt. Why didn't you tell me_" She took hold of his shirt, while bending over slightly to get a better look. He on the other hand pulled away, causing his shirt to rip even more. Pretty soon Alice held a bloody ripped up sleeve in her hands. What she saw made her grasp, the wound was far worse than she had thought it would be. She was about to protest when Yassen cut her off.

"_I'm fine" _his Russian accent lay on thick, something she liked about him a lot. It was what made him that little bit of extra special. _"Just help me tie this around it, and I'll feel even better" _The tone he had used with her, told Alice, that there was no room for back talk. So she silently did what he had asked her to do, before getting in the drivers seat again.

"_You know Yassen, you're a prick you know that?" _As she drove off again, she would have sworn, she heard something chuckle next to her. But when she looked to the man next to her, there was not a single clue that he had ever done so.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: _I do not own Alex Rider, there is no money made by this. I just like to entertain... Further more this is my first 'Alex Rider' Story. So for all you fans i'll try to do my best, but people please bare with me. Please to review and comment, so I can work on improving my skills. And I hope you enjoy this as much as I will... Thanks so much ^_^  
Thanks everyone that gave me a review! I'll be going to 're'check chapter two to see if I can smooth out the mistakes I made. And to as how old Alice is, that will soon become clear in as the stories goes along. I'll try to make the age difference not all too big... ^_^ unless of course you want it too be_

* * *

Questions and Answers.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"_Ah Yassen, you got your bl__ood all over my new seats. I just had them redone. I can't just have them redone every week, people would start to get suspicious." _Alice wined as she noticed the red marks he had left on the passengers seat. It was not the first time he had done that, but it was the first time it looked that bad. That's what concerned her quit a bit.

"_I mean, I can only blame PMS every now and then. I'm only human you know"_ Alice couldn't keep the smile from her face, especially not when she had seen Yassen facial expression change at the words PMS. Shrugging she let him inside her apartment, figuring that he was old enough to handle such a joke. But when she glanced around he was still having a crazed look on his face, or perhaps he was just playing along. With Yassen you couldn't really tell, for he didn't show many emotions.

The doorman opened the door for the two of them to get in. _"Afternoon Alice" _he smiled friendly.  
You had known Marcus for many years now, he kind of felt like a second father to you. You knew he was always looking out for you. When she rushed passed him three hours ago, she was sure he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Well now he knew.

"_Afternoon to you too Marcus, did something happen while I was away?"_ She greeted him, while with her right hand she still holding on to Yassen. So the man would not and could not disappear from out of your sight. He had a tendency of doing so, whenever he was within range of civilisation.

"_Nothing Miss, just a perfectly boring day. Up till now, that is" _His eyes shifted towards Yassen, whom he silently sized up for a moment. In that moment everything was quiet, it almost became uncomfortable. That was till Alice remembered something important.

"_Oh yes, Marcus this is…. Michael. He's… an old friend of mine." _Marcus eyes narrowed as he once again took a good look at Yassen. They shifted instantly towards the hand Alice used to keep him in place, and ended by looking deep into her Jade coloured eyes. He then smiled and backed off a little, apparently he believed her.

Alice let out a breath she really didn't remember holding, before bidding her good byes to Marcus, and making her way towards the elevator.  
She thought she had made it, but just as the elevator arrived on her floor, Marcus suddenly called out her name.

"_You go on without me. It's the last door on the right, 10th__ floor. I'll be up in a minute."  
_Yassen simply nodded and got in without another word, leaving her alone with Marcus in the lobby.

"_What's it Marcus?" _Marcus on the other hand had taken back his place behind his desk, and seemed for the moment engrossed in paperwork. He only looked up when she stood once again in front of him.

"_Marcus?"_ this time succeeding to get his attention.  
The older man didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a moment. Two minutes later he still had not said anything, and Alice was getting fed up with the whole thing. She was about to walk away when he suddenly stood up and looked her right in the eye.

"_Alice, listen to me. Don't make the same mistakes your father did when he was younger"  
_If she had wanted to leave she suddenly couldn't anymore. The word father, had caused it.

"_Pardon? What do you know about my father Marcus?" _her eyes suddenly pinned onto the older man.  
Thoughts running through her mind, she had figured she knew Marcus well enough to trust him, but apparently he had been holding back some vital information from her.

"_What about my father!"_ her voice no longer asking, but demanding to know more. Marcus on the other hand simply shook his head and sat down again. He had gone back to playing the part of Marcus the doorman. Realising she wouldn't get any answers from him, she stormed off, taking the stairs two at a time. By the time she had reacted the 10th floor, she was out of breath, and too tired to even protest. Though the fire burning in her chest had yet to be extinguish. As soon as she rounded the corner she found Yassen leaning against her front door. For the first time she realised he couldn't get in, and had been waiting there for plenty of time to get bored. He might have heard Marcus talk to her, she had seen the curiosity in his face when Marcus had suddenly called her back. Of course, being the man Yassen was he could have easily over heard them.

The same mistake your father made, what did he mean by that?  
Did something happened she should know about? And if so, why did they tell her?  
Her whole face was one mask of confusion when she finally reached Yassen. He of course noticed, but decided not to ask her about it, knowing she would probably throw a fit and get even more upset. No, it was best to wait. She would come to him in time.

The apartment turned out to be quite nice. Quite spacious and cosy at the same time. She instantly steered him towards the couch, told him to sit down and wait for her to get back. So he did. She entered another room, he could hear her rummaging through some of her things.  
Before he could even register anything else she was out again and had thrown him a towel.  
He caught it a little clumsy while his mind had drifted of to what happened a few minutes ago.  
Of course he could have gotten back down to find out what Marcus had wanted with her, but something had stopped him. This was Alice, a 'friend' of his. That is, if he was allowed to have friends in this lifetime. He felt that eavesdropping on her wasn't the best thing to do. So he had just waited.  
Still curiosity got the better of him, and after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence , he dared himself to start up a conversation.

"_You know Marcus is a MI6 agent, don't you?" _He tried, as she left him sitting on the couch, to get the first aid kit. He didn't look at her, but from the corner of his eyes he still did not miss her hesitate.

"_Yes I did." _Alice answered. Ok to be honest, she had figured Marcus to be one, but she never had found prove off it. When she turned around again she wore her face a complete confidence, but noticed pretty soon that he didn't believe her.

Damned, he had noticed her hesitate when realisation sank in her knew. Was it that bad Marcus was one? Was it bad that he knew Yassen was here? Sure she had told him, Yassen was Michael, but he could use the camera footage and find out for himself that she had lied to him. And then what?  
Still….. She was sure she could trust Marcus. Yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that both guys had known each other from somewhere.

Looking up she already found Yassen shirtless, and somehow seeing him like this made her nervous. Lucky for her Yassen did not notice, he was trying to conceal his own uneasiness. He for instants wasn't used to people taking care of him. Only the doctors at Scorpia had treated him, but they didn't act like they cared about him. He was just a tool. At least that was how he liked to see himself, it just made certain things easier. Now he felt some what exposed.

Kneeling down at his side she quickly and quietly sat to work, the sooner this was over the better.  
Still she couldn't keep her hands from shaking, and before long Yassen stopped her, by taking her hands in his.  
_  
"Alice, what is bothering you so much, that is worth maiming me over?" _He had tried to sound a bit playful, but Alice instantly pulled way from him.

The look on her face some what pained him inside, though he didn't really understand it. He winched as he tried to get on his feet, the pain in his chest was getting worse. Alice couldn't help but notice he slowly made his way over to her, as pain painted his once so emotionless face.  
She couldn't will herself to move, didn't want to make this even worse on the both of them.  
He came to a halt behind her. Large warm hands were gently placed on both her shoulders, a sign to her that he was there for her, and that it didn't matter what was to come out of her mouth next.

Still her answer had kind of caught him off guard, yet he knew that one day she would ask it.  
Today, that day had finally come.

"_My Father…."  
_"_I need to know what happened the day he died…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Sorry to disturb you, or getting your hopes up, by getting you to think I posted a new chapter.  
Though I wish to tell you I'm planning on a rewrite of the story. I'm already working on it, for as some of its content even got me puzzled. Namely chapter 1, which was poorly written.

I'm also working on 2 points of views/ one from our main character and of course from Hunky Yassen.

Here by I'm giving you full rein on: commenting/ any ideas/must haves/ that should be in this story to make it worth your while (to read) So mail me/ post a comment/  
Just get my attention and I'll see what I can do for you!

Hope to hear from you guys ^_^

Cheers!


End file.
